


The Three List

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth Two Harrison Wells learns from Iris West what a Three List is and helps her check one listee off her list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three List

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr at: http://irishfino.tumblr.com/post/138362506563/the-three-list

            Harrison Wells concluded that Iris West was an interesting woman. He found her easy to talk to after she rather easily disarmed him with friendly banter and a much welcomed warm smile. He didn’t fully understand how or why it happened, just that it had. It being the fairly quick and dirty sex they had on one of Ramon’s workbenches. There had been light banter involving this Earth’s timeline and a mention of a Three List. A Three List, he had come to learn, was a list of three people one could have sex with without it being considered cheating on a partner and with Miss West – Iris – being confirmed single, it was simply a list of people, famous people, she would consider a rousing bout of intercourse with. And he, Harrison Wells, made the list.

            “It started with Barry, actually,” she told him. “His obsession with all things Harrison Wells. I got curious and did some research. He seemed… interesting, a bit aloof and a bit of a jerk, but intriguing. When Barry and I went to his speech about the particle accelerator, I heard his voice live and saw him for myself. It was a silly crush, but I added to him my Three List. Then everything happened and we worked with him and then he betrayed us but he really wasn’t Harrison Wells but he was then Eddie died and now you’re back, the real Harrison Wells except you’re from Earth Two and –”

            “Miss West,” he interrupted her quickening speech, “what are you trying to say, exactly?”

            “Just that you’re on my Three List and we’re alone.”

            He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to her, but the words caught in his throat. He felt his face heat up and was quite sure he was turning a lovely shade of rose pink at her bold suggestion.

            “I’m sure the ever hopeful Ramon keeps a few prophylactics within arm’s reach,” he supplied as helpfully as possible.

            Iris smiled at him as he turned and shuffled through a few drawers. He knew exactly where Ramon kept his stash. He wanted to give Iris an out. Perhaps she would realize in a few moments that having sex with one Harrison Wells was a dangerous prospect. Perhaps she would simply change her mind and walk away. She didn’t do either of those things in the five minutes he allowed himself to search.

            He grabbed the box of condoms from a small metal drawer attached to the largest worktable in the room. He would thank Ramon for his careful sexual liaison planning later; not directly of course, but subtly. He set the box on the table then turned to face Iris.

            “I have located Ramon’s stash. I suppose the largest table should have been the likeliest,” he stated.

            He allowed himself a smile when Iris sauntered over, brave as ever, to check one off the Three List. It was then that he noticed she was wearing a skirt. She planned this. She was his. When she reached him, she pulled him to her by his shoulders and kissed him with ferocity. She needed this. He needed it as well. His life had taken several sharp turns since Zoom made his entrance and taken the one thing – the one person he cared about most. He returned her kiss, moving his lips against hers, determined not to dwell on Zoom or the two Earths or what Ramon would say if he walked in on them right now. He breathed in Iris and understood why everyone loved this woman.

            His hands moved to her hips as their kissing continued. Her lips tasted of cherries, perhaps some sort of lip gloss. He wondered what her mouth tasted like. He steered her toward the worktable as his tongue darted out to deepen the kiss. She obviously had the same idea as their tongues bumped into each other awkwardly before finding room in the mouth of the other. His tongue slid across hers and, for a brief moment, he tasted honey and bliss. The moment was halted when Iris’ eager hands pulled at his t-shirt and undershirt a bit too roughly and irritated the wound he received from Grodd tossing him like a ragdoll across a table and into a wall. He grunted in pain and pulled away, panting, aroused, and slightly confused.

            “I’m sorry,” Iris said breathlessly. “Is that –?”

            “From Grodd, yes,” he replied. “We can stop – we don’t have to – I know you’re willing, but if you –”

            “I’m not having second thoughts, Harrison.”

            “Me neither.”

            “Good.” And she was on him again, kissing him, feeling his muscles ripple under his shirt. She seemed to enjoy the rippling.

            He grabbed her buttocks and lifted her unto the desk eliciting an excited squeal. He was quite excited himself; his erection was straining against the fabric of his pants, eager to be unleashed for what was guaranteed to be wonderful fucking.

            And the fucking was wonderful, once they worked out the logistics. It was a bit more difficult that he had anticipated to get his belt off in a manner that would keep the buckle from rearing back and slapping him in the balls while he thrust into the lovely and moaning Iris West. To top it off, he had to wrestle with the condom wrappers, accidentally opening two, which worked out for the best when he dropped one straight onto his left shoe. But it was well worth the effort when he drove his cock home. She felt wonderful and the way she moaned his name – “Oh, _Harry_.” He was gone before he knew it, taken over by pure instincts. His balls tightened, almost painfully, signaling his release was near. He felt Iris tighten around him and fought the urge to let himself go. No, he would finish her first. A gentleman as always, he reached between them to pinch and roll her swollen clit. She reared back, tightened all the more and moaned so wonderfully he let himself go. He may have let himself go a little too much when he bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder to muffle his guttural moan of pure bliss. He hugged her to him, unable to let her go for just a few moments more. Iris wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him back. And it was bliss for those extra seconds. But, reality being what it was, the two were forced to separate and tidy up their clothing and hair. And he should really wipe down that table before Ramon returned.


End file.
